


Ecstasy

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cyber sex, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Ecstasy - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mdma, Nudes, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Sexting, Smut, Top Castiel, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, sexy texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Cas to come to Benny's house party. Cas hates parties, but he goes anyway because Dean is his best friend. Dean also convinces Cas to try Ecstasy and that was just a bad idea from the start. Will one night ruin their friendship? Or will it expose something new and wonderful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first attempt at writing smut so if it's awful don't be mad. And I've never taken Ecstasy before, I've only seen people on it, so I don't know how accurate this is, lol. Also, sorry if there's and grammatical or spelling errors, I kinda wrote this fast.

Cas hated parties. He really did. He doesn’t know how Dean even convinced him to come to Benny’s stupid house party. Cas was more of the stay home and study type, which Dean often made fun of. But Cas had expectations of himself. He was a linebacker on the school’s football team and he was an all AP student, he didn’t really have time for parties. But Dean did. He did ever since he moved to Lawrence in their freshman year, they were seniors now. With his classic car and his leather jacket and his cool attitude, Cas doesn’t even know how they ended up best friends, but they did and they’ve been inseparable ever since.

Dean wandered off about a half hour ago which left Cas leaning against a wall, sipping on a lukewarm beer, listening to the loud, obnoxious music blasting through the house.

“Hey, you look like someone just shot your puppy.” Charlie said as she came up to lean on the wall next to Cas.

Cas chuckled, he loved Charlie, she was a ray of sunshine and she could always make him laugh.

“ Well you’re obviously having a good time, I think everyone saw you making out with Gilda in the hall.” Cas teased.

Charlie giggled. “Yeah, no arguments there, but what can I say, I’m a ladykiller.” She rested her head on Cas’s shoulder.

“You need to loosen up buddy, with your head screwed on so tight one day it’ll just pop off.” Charlie said.

“If loosening up means cheap booze and loud music, no thank you.” Cas replied.

“You could always just get laid.” Charlie smirked.

Cas scoffed. That was a bit of a complicated area for him. In order to get laid you had to know who you wanted to get laid by, which Cas was so obviously confused by. He thought he had a crush on Meg their sophomore year, but after making out with her behind the school, he realized maybe not. And then there was the day junior year that him and Dean drove out to the lake but Dean forgot his swimming trunks so he went in naked and Cas had a hard time hiding his awkward half hard on the whole time. So to say Cas was thoroughly confused was an understatement.

“Hey Charlie, you manage to make him have fun yet?” Dean questioned, sauntering up to the two.

“Nope, and now that’s your job. I have some body shots to do. Peace out bitches.” Charlie flashed them a grin, kissed Cas on the cheek and went off towards the kitchen.

“That girl is like the little sister I never had, man.” Dean laughed, watching her walk off. Then he turned to face Cas.

“So I managed to get us a little something that’ll definitely liven you up.” Dean winked.

Cas sighed.

“Dean, I don’t want some random girl’s phone number.” He said.

“No, no, not that.” Dean waved his hand. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small round white pills, showing them to Cas.

Cas’s eyes widened. “What is that?”

“Just a little… Happy pill let’s call it.” Dean replied.

“Dean.” Cas said more firmly. “What. The fuck. Are those.”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “E.” He said.

“Ecstasy!?” Cas whisper-shouted.

“Shh!” Dean reprimanded. “And yes, okay? They’re really not that bad, C’mon man, you never do anything fun, and they’re not addictive or anything so you’re fine.”

Cas had never done drugs before. Well, except for those couple of times he smoked pot in Ash’s basement with Dean. Maybe… maybe this could help him loosen up, maybe then he could have some fun.

Cas looked hesitantly from the little pills in Dean’s hand to his face.

“Fine.” He finally said.

“Yes!” Dean whooped.

“But I don’t want to do it around all these idiots.” Cas explained.

“Okay, we’ll go upstairs.” Dean compromised.

Dean grabbed a half full bottle of tequila from the kitchen and they went up the stairs together. They found an empty bedroom and turned on the light, closing the door. Dean hopped on the bed and pulled out his phone, playing some classic rock band that Cas didn’t know the name of, then he pulled the pills out of his pocket and popped the cap of the tequila. He handed one to Cas.

“Ready?” He asked. Then he placed the pill on his tongue and chased it down with a swig from the bottle.

He handed the bottle to Cas and he did the same. Cas then sat down next to Dean.

“So how long does this take to work?” Cas asked.

“No idea.” Dean said, taking the bottle from Cas’s hand and taking another swig. “Guess we’ll know when it happens.

\--

Forty-five minutes and an empty bottle of tequila later, the two boys were lying side by side on the bed laughing hysterically about a prank Dean pulled on their freshman lit teacher last year.

“Oh dude it was so funny! I mean her face!” Dean giggled.

“I know! And her voice! ‘Dean Winchester!’” Cas mocked. “‘Principal’s Office, NOW!’ Oh but you totally deserved that week of detention.” Cas said.

“Did not!” Dean protested, punching Cas in the arm.

Before they knew it the two were wrestling on the bed, Dean winning only because Cas was feeling very lightheaded and happy, probably from all the alcohol and the ecstasy. Dean had Cas pinned down under him, straddling his hips, they were laughing and giggling until Dean’s hips ground down onto Cas’s and he moaned loudly. Then both boys went silent.

“Dean-” Cas gasped.

Then Dean did it again, on purpose. Cas gasped again. Then suddenly his eyes darkened, he grabbed Dean’s wrists and flipped them over, him in between Dean’s opened legs, hands pinning Deans above his head. Cas ground their hips together and Dean threw his head back, want pooling in his belly. Cas took this opportunity to lean down and latch his teeth onto Dean’s neck and suck a dark red mark there.

“Cas!” Dean moaned, moving his hips up, instinctively searching for friction. Cas’s mouth moved up, taking Dean’s earlobe in between his teeth.

“God,” He breathed hot into Dean’s ear. “So fucking turned on right now.”

“That’s the ecstasy, baby.” Dean groaned. And god, if Dean calling him baby wasn’t the hottest fucking thing ever, Cas didn’t know what was. It was the last straw. He crashed his mouth onto Dean’s, who opened up for the other boy, letting their tongues slide together as Cas ground their hips together in a wonderful rhythm. When they pulled their mouths apart to breathe, Dean slid his hands up and under Cas’s tee shirt. 

“Too many clothes.” He groaned. And Cas thoroughly agreed. He released Dean’s hands from his grip and sat up pulling off his shirt. Dean hands ran up Cas’s toned stomach and chest in awe.

“Your turn.” Cas breathed, grabbing Dean’s tee by its hem and sliding it off, throwing it somewhere. He placed his hands on Dean’s hips and leaned down, pressing a light kiss above Dean’s clavicle, then licking the whole thing.

“Cas…” Dean moaned. Cas moved lower, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down lightly. Dean gasped, which urged Cas on more. He kissed all down Dean’s stomach, then came to a stop just above his jeans. 

He moved up and pressed their mouths together again while his hands worked the button to Dean’s jeans open. He pulled the zip down and pushed his hand inside while his tongue moved inside Dean’s mouth.

He rubbed his hand against the clothed length and Dean moaned into his mouth.

Dean’s hands moved and started to push his jeans and boxers down. Cas practically growled and pulled the offending articles of clothing off swiftly and threw them across the room. Dean’s hands then moved to Castiel’s waist and pushed his pants down as well.

Cas undid his button and zipper and slid his pants and boxers off as well.

He slid back in between Dean’s legs and pressed their bodies together. They both moaned loudly at the feeling of skin on skin.

“Cas- Fuck-” Dean grunted as Cas took both of their erections in his hand and started pumping. “Oh god!” He practically screamed, never had he been this turned on in his entire life.

This went on for a few minutes, Cas stroking their dicks as they kissed and moaned into each other’s mouths. 

“Cas… my jeans…” He pointed to where they lay on the floor.

Cas picked up the pants and handed them to Dean. Dean then pulled out a small tube of lube.

Cas’s eyes widened, then he smiled wickedly. He plucked the tube out of Dean’s hand and opened the cap, squeezing some out onto his hand. 

Dean wrapped his legs up around Castiel’s waist as Cas circled a finger around his rim.

“Do it, Cas.” He breathed.

Cas pushed the finger in slowly, Dean threw his head back and gasped, Cas stopped.

“Keep going.” Dean moaned. Cas pushed the finger in all the way, then stopped for a second, giving Dean a second to get used to it, then, once Dean seemed relaxed, he pulled out and thrust it back in. Dean gasped again. Cas repeated the action again and again until Dean spoke.

“Another one.”

So Cas pushed a second finger in. Dean made a pleased noise so Cas pumped the fingers in and out like he was doing before, then he brushed against something inside of Dean that made him practically scream and arch off the bed.

“Do that again!” He moaned. So Cas did, he pushed his fingers in and out, making Dean moan and thrash his head around.

Cas added a third finger and worked Dean until he was open enough. 

“Want you, Cas, want you inside me.” Dean moaned as he grabbed Cas’s upper arms tightly. “Want you to fuck me, Cas.” And that was it for Cas.

He lubed up his cock and pressed the tip to Dean’s hole. Then he pushed in, slowly until he was buried to the hilt.

“Fuck.” He groaned, dropping his head to Dean shoulder. Dean’s hands came up and gripped at Cas’s back. Once Dean was used to the size, he pushed his ass back against Cas’s hips.

“You ready?” Cas growled. “You want me to fuck you?” He whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Yes! Cas, please!” Dean moaned.

So Cas pulled almost all the way out, then snapped his hips back in. They both moaned so loudly it was a good thing the music outside was so loud or else someone might hear.

Cas kept pushing in and out of Dean until he found that spot inside him again that had Dean shouting and throwing his head back, nails scratching down Cas’s back.

“Fuck, baby, yes… so good!” Dean moaned and Cas fucked him, his pace picking up until they were rutting together wildly, Dean’s nails digging into Cas’s back, drawing just a bit of blood.

“Castiel!” Dean moaned. And oh god it was so hot to hear Dean moan his full name.

“Say my name again.” Cas growled.

Dean pushed his lips against Cas’s neck. “Castiel, baby, yes! I’m so close!” He exclaimed. And Cas was close too.

Suddenly, Dean’s nails were scraping down Cas’s back harshly and he was arching up into Cas, throwing his head back.

“Castiel!” He shouted as his come coated their chests and stomachs. 

As Dean came his ass clenched around Cas’s cock and oh god it was too much. Cas pumped inside of Dean twice more and he was coming too. His come filling Dean up.

Once they both came down from their orgasms they both collapsed on the bed, panting.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Cas grabbed his tee shirt and wiped off their stomachs then laid back down. Dean pressed his head into Cas neck and they closed their eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Miscommunications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a one night stand that you had with your best friend while in high school sucks.

Dean woke up with a splitting headache, and his mouth was dry as fuck too. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, this was not his room. He must have slept at Benny’s after the party. That was fine, Benny was like a brother to him and his parents were gone for the weekend so he wouldn’t care.

 

What really worried Dean was the warm body pressing up against his back, it’s arm slung around his waist. He didn’t usually stay the night with the girls he slept with.

 

He gently picked up the arm and turned around to see who he got in bed with and he froze in shock. It was Cas. Cas his best friend. His very male best friend. 

 

He slipped out of Cas’s grasp and sat up. And oh fuck his ass hurt. 

 

How the fuck did this happen?

 

Memories suddenly came flooding back. The booze, the pills, the wrestling, then they were grinding and kissing and fucking and oh god his head hurt and his mouth was dry and he needed to get the fuck out of there right the fuck now.

 

He quickly pulled his clothes on and ran down the stairs, going through the kitchen to get to the front door but Benny was sitting at the counter with a mug in his hand.

 

“Hey Brother, saw your car still out front, figured you spent the night.” Then he noticed the bruise on Dean’s neck. “Ah, now I get it, who's the pretty girl still in my guest room?”

 

Dean’s hand shot up to cover the bruise on his neck and he flushed red.

 

“I-” He stammered. “It’s not really important, do you have any advil?” Dean asked, his head still throbbing.

 

Benny stared at him, this wasn’t like Dean, he was usually sauntering around, and bragging.

 

“In the cabinet next to the fridge.” He pointed out. Dean went to the cabinet and got out the bottle, dry swallowing two pills. “Don’t you usually check out early? I thought you made it a point to never stay the night with the girls you mess around with.” Benny questioned.

 

Dean stared at the ground, oh god this was such a mess. “Oh fuck it.” He sighed. He put his head in his hands and groaned. “I fucked up, Benny, I fucked up so bad!” He said.

 

Benny stood up and walked around the counter and put a hand on Dean’s back. “Calm down Brother, it’s okay, breathe.”

 

Dean rested his elbows on the counter.  
“What did you do? Forget to use a rubber?” He asked. And oh fuck they didn’t use a condom, shit! When was the last time he was tested?

 

“Shit! Benny, what if I gave Cas an STD?” He looked up at his friend in terror.

 

“Cas!?” Benny exclaimed.

 

Dean’s flush came back and he swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding his head.

 

“Now I see why you’re so upset.” Benny mused.

 

“I just- I just need to go home and figure this out.” Dean sighed. “I’ll see you at school.” Dean said, walking out of the kitchen and leaving the house. He got into his car and drove away, cursing himself with every fiber of his being.

 

\--

 

Cas’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was that he was naked, he never slept naked. The second thing he noticed was that this was not his room. He stretched and thought in confusion. He was at the party last night, maybe he got so drunk he couldn’t drive so he asked Benny if he could stay? Oh shit, now he remembered.

 

He shot up like a bullet. Him and Dean did ecstasy, fucking ecstasy! And then they fucked. It was hot and sensual and sexy and everything he’d ever thought it could be, but that was SO not the point! He fucked his best friend… Oh god.

 

He looked over at the bed next to him, it was empty. His eyes scanned the room. The room was empty too. He looked over at the bathroom, no Dean there either. He stood up and got his phone out of his pants pocket. No calls, one message:

 

Charlie: What happened at the party last night? You totally disappeared.

 

He sighed. Dean left. No message, no nothing. Obviously he didn’t care, or he regretted it, or he was disgusted by it. Cas was really hating himself just about now. He got dressed and left.

 

\--

 

Monday came, and Dean really wasn’t ready for it.

 

He got into school and walked to his locker, getting his books for first period.

 

“Hey, where were you yesterday? I texted like, twenty times.” Charlie said as she came up and leaned on the lockers next to him.  
“Um, I wasn’t really feeling good.” He responded, shutting his locker.

 

“Oh.” She said. “Tequila’s bitch, man.”

 

“Hey, um, have you seen Cas? Like, was he… did he seem, y’know, okay? Did he say anything?” Dean rambled.

 

Charlie eyed him. “Um… No? Why” She asked. “What did you do?”

 

Dean looked at the ground. “Nothing! I just-”

 

“Dean WInchester, I know that look. That’s your patented ‘I fucked up’ look. It’s the same one you had when you caused that explosion in wood shop.” She chastised.

 

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I just- I did something kind of stupid, okay?”

 

“Maybe if you tell me what it was I can help you fix it.” Charlie explained. “I’m sure whatever it is you and Cas can work it out, he’s your best friend, well besides me.”

 

Dean sighed. She was right, if he couldn’t tell her he couldn’t tell anyone. 

 

“Cas and I, kind of… had sex at the party the other night.” He mumbled.

 

Charlie stared at him wide-eyed. “You what!?”

 

“Shhh! Do you want the whole school to hear?” He said.

 

“Dean! What happened after?” She questioned.

 

“I… I left?” He winced.

 

“You just left?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So you fucked your best friend at a party while you guys were, I’m assuming shitfaced drunk, then you leave in the morning with no explanation or anything and you haven’t tried to contact him since?” Charlie asked.

 

“Um… yes?”

 

“Dean you idiot! How do you think Cas feels? It’s been two days! You can’t just fuck your best friend, leave, and then not talk for two days!” She ranted.

 

“I know, I know, I feel like shit.” He said, leaning his back against his lockers.

 

“You have to talk about it.” She finally said.

 

“I know.” Then the bell rang. Charlie patted him reassuringly on the arm and then left for first period.  
\--

 

All throughout Personal Finance, the one class Dean and Cas shared, Cas didn’t look at him once. He kept glancing over, hoping to make eye contact. But no such luck. Cas’s attention was on the notes on the board.

 

Dean tried to catch up with him after class but he disappeared in the mass of students in the hall.

 

\--

 

Cas ignored pretty much everyone all day long. Not raising his hand in class, not meeting his friends, he was silent.

 

But that all stopped at football practice. 

 

The team was in the locker room, changing before practice started, Cas was taking his tee shirt off when a wolf-whistle rang through the room.

 

“Well, Cassie, look at that! You musta been really good.” Balthazar said from the other side of the room.

 

Cas looked at him puzzled. “What?”

 

“Those scratches on your back. Last time my back looked like that was when I screwed that foreign exchange student from Russia, bitch was kinky.” He replied.

 

The rest of the team started chuckling. Cas looked over his shoulder, straining to see the marks.

 

This was fucking awful.

 

“Who was she?” Gabriel teased. “Some pretty little cheerleader? Or maybe one of those mathlete chicks you always hang around with?”

 

“None of your fucking business.” Cas growled.

 

“Woah, no need to be touchy Cas, we’re only kidding.” Balthazar defended.

 

“I don’t care, just get changed.”


	3. Personal Finance (And Personal Relations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so who knew i was such a freak? fun fact this text convo is based on a text convo i actually had. slightly modified of course, but you get the gist. and btw dean and cas are seniors so they're 18.
> 
> oh and ALWAYS PRACTICE SAFE SEX, GUYS. use a condom or a dental dam or get tested!

Castiel was in his room studying when the doorbell rang.  
He didn’t order food and he hadn’t invited anyone over so it could probably only be one person. He couldn’t pretend to not be home because his car was in the driveway.

He trudged down the stairs. Once he go to the front door, he took a deep breath and sighed. Then he opened it.

He wasn’t surprised to see the green eyed boy standing there.

They were both silent for what seemed like forever.

“Hi.” Cas said. Looking down at his feet.

“I’m sorry.” Dean replied.

Cas looked up at him with his brow furrowed.

“Wh-”

“I’m sorry for pushing you into taking those damn pills and I’m sorry for leaving without any explanation.” He spoke.

“It’s okay.” Cas said reluctantly. It really wasn’t but Dean looked like he was fighting a war with himself so he said it anyway.

“But I’m not sorry that…” Dean then said quietly. “I’m not sorry you fucked me.”

Cas looked at him, shocked.

“It was… Amazing. God it was so fucking good.” Dean went on. “And I don’t even mean the sex. I think it was just being that close to you. It- It was you… All of you. It’s never been like that with anyone. Feeling you was...” He rambled. “I’ve never been good at this feelings crap. And if you’re weirded out by this you can say so and we don’t have to talk about it again. Or if you just want me to leave you alone, I get it. You don’t have to stay my friend out of pity or some misguided sense of loyalty.”

Cas stepped back from the door. “Come in.” He said.

Dean hesitantly stepped into the house. Cas walked over to the couch and sat down. Dean followed him.

Then Cas leaned in, his face so close to Dean’s. 

“Dean… I want to do this right.” He said, cupping Dean’s cheek. “Not drunk or high. I want to kiss you sober.”

Dean held his breath.

“Can I kiss you, Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded and that was enough for Cas.

Their lips pressed together and it was sweet, tender. Not like the kisses they shared before. It was pure adoration. They moved their mouths together and pulled away when they needed to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

“One quick thing though…” Dean said. Cas looked at him puzzled.

“We didn’t, uh, we didn’t use a condom.” Dean kind of winced as he said it.

Cas stared at him for a minute. “I’m clean, Dean.”

“I know you are, but…” Dean trailed off.

“You’re not?” Cas questioned.

“No! It’s just… I’ve had sex with, um, a lot of girls, and I always use a rubber! But, I mean, you never know, and I would feel like such a jerk if I gave you something…” Dean explained.

“We can go together.” Cas smiled gently.

“What?”

“We’ll go get tested together. I mean I’ve never had sex before you though so I don’t think I-” Cas went on but Dean stopped him.

“What!?” He exclaimed. “I thought you had sex with Meg last year after prom!” 

“Oh, yeah… about that,” Cas kind of chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “We didn’t actually have sex, she tried to, well, suck me off? But I got too nervous and left, we never did anything more than some dry humping. But I guess she told everyone we slept together anyway, and I didn’t really care so… yeah.”

“Oh god…” Dean muttered. “So I took your virginity?” He clarified. 

“Um, actually I guess you did, yeah!” Cas smiled.

“Ohmygod Cas I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize! Fuck! I’m such an asshole!” Dean groaned.

“It’s okay, I’m actually kind of glad it was you.” Cas put a hand on Dean’s knee. “I mean it was a little unconventional but it was still a pretty good first time.” He reassured.

“Oh.” Dean said, looking up at Cas. “Ok but next time, I’m gonna do it right.”

“So there’s a next time?” Cas said coyly.

“Well, I mean, if you want to.” Dean replied. Cas leaned in close so that his lips brushed against Dean’s ear.

“Oh believe me, I really want to.” Cas whispered, his breath hot on Dean’s neck, who shuddered with arousal.

They heard the front door open and Dean and Cas shot apart, each to one end of the couch. Gabe, Cas’ older brother, popped his head in the living room.

“Hey Cas, oh hey Dean, I’m gonna order a pizza cuz I’m fuckin’ starving, you guys want some?” He asked.

They both said yes at the same time.

-_-

The next day in Personal Finance (Dean’s least favorite class) he texted Cas.

D: We going to the clinic after school?

Dean glanced over at Cas as the raven haired boy looked at his phone.

C: Yeah, after I get out of practice.  
D: Cool, can’t wait.

Dean noticed Cas’ slight smirk.

C: can’t wait to get tested or can’t wait to fuck me after?

Oh fucking hell, Dean never imagined Cas to be the Dirty talk type but, fuck, was it hot.

D: fuck u can’t say shit like that in the middle of class

Dean got a little flush as he sent the text. He noticed Cas smile mischievously as he tapped out his next text.

C: why? You gettin hard imagining me naked and sweaty in ur bed?

Fucking- he was gonna kill Cas, he was going to literally kill Cas after class. He shot Cas a glare but he just responded back with a wink.

D: dammit cas, i cant sit in the middle of personal finance with a boner  
C: y not? Afraid someone will see that u get turned on when ur best friend sends u pics of him naked?

Dean was confused, he didn’t get any nudes from Cas…

C: 1 Attachment

Dean knew he shouldn’t click the link, he was in the middle of class and it probably wasn’t gonna be something exactly School Appropriate, but the curiosity was killing him.

Oh god, the arousal was gonna kill him faster, as soon as he opened the picture he regretted it. It was a picture of Cas standing naked in front of his full length mirror, holding his fucking leaking cock in his hand and biting his lip with a little smile.  
This must’ve been from last night, right before they, uh… had phone sex.

He gave the most murderous look he could to Cas, but all the fucker did was grin and start biting the end of his pen.

D: im gonna kill u  
C: i’d rather u fuck me  
D: oh believe me im gonna do that too, gonna fuck u so hard ur not gonna be able to stand up long enough to take another pic like that

Cas smiled when Dean sent the text, he kept biting the tip of the pen and sticking it in his mouth and looking at Dean with dark, hooded eyes.

C: u gonna make me scream? Gonna make me cum on ur dick? I wanna cum on ur dick so bad dean, i wanna ride u so hard that i wont be able to walk after

Dean was starting to get lightheaded, and his dick was only getting harder, he wasn’t gonna be able to leave class like this. Dean looked over at Cas who had lost interest in his pen and had taken to biting his bottom lip so the it was wet and red and, when had he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt?

D: ur gonna scream my name all night baby, im gonna get you so wet and hard all ur gonna do tomorrow is think about how good my dick felt  
C: god yes, wanna feel ur cock in me, wanna feel u cum in me

Cas purposely looked Dean right in the eyes as he sent the last one. At this point, there was no way Dean was going to walk out of this class without everyone noticing his raging hard-on. He only had one option.

D: gonna cum all over u baby, u want that? Wanna feel me get off on you?

Dean could see Cas silently chuckle. He started carefully palming his dick through his jeans.

C: yes dean please wanna feel it on my face, wanna suck ur dick so bad, can i suck ur cock dean? can i do that after u fuck me into ur mattress?

Dean shut his eyes tight and held his breath as he rubbed himself silently. He took a deep breath and started typing again.

D: u gonna suck it till i cum down ur throat? U gonna swallow all of it?  
C: god yes gonna swallow all of it, gonna be on my knees till u cum so hard dean, is that what u want dean? Do u want me on my knees?

Dean started rubbing at his dick a little faster, honestly he didn’t have to do much, all of Cas’ dirty talk was almost enough to put him over the edge.

D: fuck yeah  
C: after i suck u off i’ll stay on my knees so u can fuck me from behind. u wanna fuck my ass from behind right? wanna fuck me into the floor?

And that was all Dean needed. He bit his hand so hard he thought he was gonna draw blood, he came so hard his ears were ringing for a few seconds.  
He looked over at Cas who had this shit-eating grin on his face, he seemed entirely too pleased with himself.  
Suddenly the bell rang and everyone was getting up to leave class. Cas walked over to him calmly. 

“You ok, Dean? You don’t look so good.” He asked innocently. Dean was red in the face and trying to regain his composure.

“You are a menace.” He breathed.

Cas simply smiled. “C’mon, we’ll be late for third period.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr if you want: http://garnetmademegay.tumblr.com/ Also, Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
